deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Hunters and Prey: Indoraptor (Jurassic World) vs Specimen Six (Aliens vs Predator: 2010)
Ah, the old engagement between hunter and prey. Only in this case, we have two living weapons that could easily fit both categories. The Indoraptor- The man made Dinosaur hybrid; built by Doctor Henry Wu as a bio-weapon for the military market. VS. Specimen Six- The hyper intelligent Xenomorph warrior; that single-handedly caused a large scale Xenomorph outbreak and defeated three Yautja on BG-386. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Indoraptor The Indoraptor 'was a new genetically engineered dinosaur created by the scientist Dr. Henry Wu using the DNA of the deceased Indominus rex and a Velociraptor. Wu wanted to inject the DNA of Blue, the last living Velociraptor, into enhanced versions of the Indoraptor to give them Blue's ability to respond to commands. When the Lockwood Manor Auction began, people began bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the Indoraptor despite Wu's protests that he was only in a prototype stage and not ready to be auctioned yet. Owen Grady then appeared on the scene with a Stygimoloch, who disrupted the auction under Owen's guidence. When the area emptied, the mercenary commander Ken Wheatley tranquilized the Indoraptor and tried to take his tooth so he could add it to his ghoulish collection of dinosaur teeth, but it turned out that the Indoraptor had put on a big show of passing out and killed Wheatley before escaping from his cage and killing auctioneer Gunnar Eversol and other people immediately after. After Eli Mills revealed to Owen and Claire Dearing that Benjamin Lockwood cloned his granddaughter Maisie from his deceased daughter (which was the reason why the late John Hammond cut all ties with Lockwood, as he opposed human cloning), the Indoraptor hunted the trio throughout the Lockwood Manor until Blue saved Owen and Maisie from certain death and pushed the Indoraptor through a glass roof, fatally impaling him on the brow horns of a Triceratops skull. Weapons and Abilities *'Strength: 'The Indoraptor's significant physical superiority to a normal Velociraptor allowed him to tear off human body parts in seconds and carry two fully grown men with his hands and jaws whilst in the middle of a run. He also smashed through a diorama case to get to Owen, Claire and Maisie and tossed Blue around like a ragdoll whenever he seriously fought back against her, sending her flying across Maisie's bedroom and even breaking a metal beam in half by accident during the fight. *'Speed: 'His speed was undoubtedly superior to his predacessor's, rivaling that of a Velociraptor. This was shown by his ability to jump high, make quick turns and keep pace with Blue in his fight with her. When accelerating, the Indoraptor often dropped down on all fours and ran akin to a feline like a lion or tiger. *'Durability: 'The hybrid's durable body was able to resist tranquilizer darts and bullets from an assault rifle designed to subdue other dinosaurs without injury. Being attacked by Blue in their fight also did not phase him too much, and not even being hurled out a window by his opponent was enough to keep him down for long. *'Stealth: 'His sneaking capabilities were greater than any Velociraptor, as being a dark black color allowed him to blend into pitch dark areas so that he could ambush unsuspecting victims without making even the slightest sound, possibly the most disturbing thing about the Indoraptor. *'Intelligence: 'The Indoraptor inherited the near-human intelligence that allowed his genetic "mother" to pull off such impressive feats throughout her day of causing mayhem across Isla Nublar, which was first displayed when he put on a big show of passing out after Wheatley tranquilized him and waited for him to make the fatal mistake of entering his cage to take his tooth, allowing him to give the mercenary commander a brutal and painful demise. *'Echolocation: '''The most unique ability he possessed was using his sickle-shaped toe claw to echolocate when hunting, tapping it on the floor so that the sound it made would reflect off of an object and return to the Indoraptor's ears, allowing him to preform well as a predator and locate victims in the darkest of areas. Specimen Six '''Specimen 6, also known as Number Six or Six for short, was a Xenomorph Warrior (and eventual Praetorian and Queen) bred on BG-386 by Dr. Groves and his Weyland-Yutani research team. She was the first Xenomorph on the planet to successfully escape from its containment facility and she was directly responsible for the release of the Xenomorph Queen also held there, thereby triggering a large scale outbreak on the planet. Bestowed with intelligence in excess of an average Warrior, Specimen 6 was instrumental in the propagation of the Xenomorph infestation on BG-386, and in defeating two Young Bloods and an Elite Predator, as well as being directly responsible for the creation of The Abomination; a Predalien created from the Elite Predator, Wolf. She was later recaptured by Weyland-Yutani, only to escape again and exact revenge on Dr. Groves. Weapons and Abilities *'Pharyngeal Jaw': Six, like all Xenomorphs, has a powerful pharangeal, or inner, jaw that she can launch from her mouth, usually at one's head to create the infamous "headbite". It has enough power to punch through a Yautja's Biomask. *'Claws': Like all Xenomorphs, Six has claws capable of shredding flesh and leaving scratch marks in stone as well as a Yautja's Biomask; an impressive feat considering that the Biomask can still be used and access data even after a headbite. *'Bladed Tail': Like all Xenomorphs, Six possesses a segmented, bladed tail. The tail can be used as both a blunt weapon or as an impaling weapon. It's strong enough to lift a Yautja off their feet and hold them in place for a headbite. *'Superior Physicality': Like all Xenomorphs, Six is much stronger and more durable than her host species; that of a human. However, she also has the strength and durability to match not just one but three Yautja in melee combat as well as being able to effortlessly dismember Weyland-Yutani Combat Androids. *'Speed and Agility': Like all Xenomorphs, Six is incredibly fast and is capable of moving with nigh-cat like agility. Due to their agility, Xenomorphs can climb walls and even crawl on ceilings with little problem as well as pouncing on targets . *'Molecular Acid': Like all Xenomorphs, Six possesses Molecular Acid for blood, which is powerful enough to melt through most materials with ease. Xenomorphs can also use it as an offensive or defensive weapon; i.e. spitting large or small quantities of it or spraying it from open wounds like a severed tail. *'High Intelligence': While most Xenomorphs are surprisingly smart, Six features intelligence well in excess of most Warriors. Even at the time of her birth, Specimen 6 displayed intelligence that was above average in most other Warriors, burrowing back into her host to avoid capture after hatching and emerging from the chest cavity into a container. As an adult, she frequently displayed advanced situational awareness in excess of an average Warrior, often cutting power to vital systems, destroying light sources to lure or disorient her enemies and give her an advantage in combat. *'Stealth': Six, like all Xenomorphs, can blend into her surroundings and remain perfectly still that she can avoid being picked up by motion sensors. Battle BG-386 An ear-piercing scream fills the air as a lone Xenomorph Warrior stands triumphantly over a severely wounded guard. As the man whimpers, the Xenomorph leaps back as a beige-coloured spider like creature approaches; latching to the unfortunate guard's face, a spine like tail wrapping around the victims face. As the Xenomorph Warrior lifts its head, a distinct number six glints in the dull light; etched deeply into the Xenomorph's head. In a laboratory, two men dressed in suits observe the Xenomorph through a hidden camera. "It seems Weyland-Yutani's little experiment has failed" one remarked. "Indeed. Transmitting data back to base" his colleague replied, turning towards a red button on the control panel. Before he hits the button, an alarm sounds as a shadowy figure slips into the room. The two men turn as the Indoraptor lunges on them. Specimen 6 slips through an air vent, sensing an armed guard on the other side. Emerging from the vent stealthily, Six rears up on her hind legs, pharyngeal jaw extending, as the Xenomorph Warrior seized both sides of the man's head and, pulling him back, fires the inner jaw into the back of his skull. A wailing screech filled the air, causing Specimen Six to turn her head to locate the source of the noise. Six crawled her way out of a shattered vent following the wailing screech to its source. Upon reaching the source, Six spots three other Xenomorph Warriors leaping at the Indoraptor, pitifully; two Xenomorphs lay motionless nearby, acid spilling from their wounds. Six began to sneak around the back of the Indoraptor, before hearing a faint tapping noise and seeing the Indoraptor's tail slam into her, knocking her back. X-Factors Notes Battle is 1 vs 6; and set on BG-386 Six will have 5 other Xenomorph Warriors as backup in order to balance the battle. Voting ends on the 15th of August Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar as well as proper reasoning on why X beats Y. Note: For this battle, the Indoraptor has been recreated and used by a rival company of Weyland-Yutani's with funding from the Lockwood Manor Note: Specimen Six will be a standard Warrior as that's the stage where she did most of her notable feats; if you don't count cocooning Groves to a wall and moulting into a Queen. Note: The Xenomorphs will either attempt to kill or harvest the Indoraptor for the purpose of the battle. Category:Blog posts